Hot Fudge Sundae
by SoftCookieDough
Summary: Shikamaru really hates the way Neji calls his name like that in order to get something and amazingly enough, it works every. Single. Time.[NejiShika]


**_Warning:_** This fic contains massive yaoi touchy, touchy! You have been warned, literally.

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own not a damn thing.

_**Authors Side Note:**_ I get the strangest ideas from just anything. In this case, eating ice cream (Odd, no?) and constantly listing to Okino- Cold Age Symphony (that mans voice rocks my socks! Its so pretty! -squeals-) Review and no flames or I will get my puppy Jojo on you.

Stop staring at me like that and read!

* * *

**Hot Fudge Sundae

* * *

**

The two figures sat on the rickety old wood bench that nested in the center of Konoha park. It was quiet and yet peaceful day with little kids running around playing ninja, while the others were scaring off the pigeons that flocked away hurriedly. The elderly men and woman smiled happily, holding hands gracefully as they walked down the side walk to the local ice cream stand that was a couple feet away. Calls from siblings also followed that same suit of the grandparents.

Hyuuga Neji ate on something quite delicious. A Hot Fudge Sundae, they called it. It had semi sweet coco bars on the bottom of the plastic clear bowl, sweet vanilla cream, that literally melt in his mouth, fluffy white whip cream, hot chocolate syrup that started to melt the ice cream and crunchy pecan nuts to top it off. This was a truly a delicacy because he never really gotten the chance to eat ice cream often or if any, while living in the head house. Simply they really never trusted outside food or it wasn't near good enough for the Hyuuga's family taste buds. Neji must have slipped a soft moan of satisfactory that made his lover, Shikamaru, turn his head to him.

"You know," Shikamaru said lazily, "Ice cream is good, but isn't that good." Neji just snorted at the snide remark before taking another spoon full of the item into his mouth.

"Well, you try to live in the main house and eat nothing but the same food time and time again." he called back to his lover. The Nara teen lips curled downwards and twisting oddly to the side. The lazy boy scanned his eyes over Neji. He had his eyes closed with his head tilted back towards the blue sky, his pale neck lightly glistening with sweat and his pink lips slightly turned a shade of pale rose. His hair wasn't pulled back in the traditional tied-up position and his breathing became not in tune. Shikamaru sighed, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Is it even possible for you to stop eating sexy all the time?" the Nara teen said while placing his elbow on the arm rest. The white eyed boy snapped out from his trance, glancing over to his lover.

"What are you talking about, Nara? I'm not even trying to eat sexy at all, at least, not on purpose this time."

"Uh huh." the other teen said hinting the 'I'm -not -believing- a- word- you -said' kind of tone. The Hyuuga teen narrowed his eyes sharply at the other. Having a sly smile across his lips, he placed his sundae down and scooted it over to Shikamaru. He then got up from his seat and found a much more comfortable spot in the lazy boy's lap. Neji straddled across Shikamaru's legs, moving upwards until both of their crouches rubbed against each other, creating a friction of heat and fire.

"Neji, what are you doing?" the brown eyed boy hissed back.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Neji said fumbling around his shirt buckles when a hand stop him. Shikamaru eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Not in public, Neji!" obviously he ignore this and continued to taking off his shirt.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"No, I'm not." he said starting to take Shikamaru's jacket off but his hand got pushed away quickly.

"Neji, s-stop that!"

"Why are you being so troublesome?"

"Excuse me if I don't want to have sex in the middle of the park." The white eyed teen puffed in the air. He bent his head forward, touching the other boy's forehead. The Hyuuga teen brought his hands up Shikamaru's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

"Shikamaru..." his voice as smooth as the ocean and huskily as a wolf. The Nara boy fluttered his eyes shut, trying to shake off the uneasiness that filled his stomach. Shikamaru really hates the way Neji calls his name like that in order to get something and amazingly enough, it works every. Single. Time. He doesn't know why this let gets to him, he can ignore it like everything else that annoy him and yet...

"Don't call my name like that..."

"Shikamaru-kun." the other teen dared. Damn him for turning him on! Why, oh why Neji couldn't be a good ninja and let things be, instead of trying to get the lazy teen active in various of activities! Activities that he doesn't want to do in the first place! But he guessed that's why he loved Neji the way he is. Bold, daring, calm and caring. And that was enough to turn his hormone engine any day.

Lips crushed on each other passionately, licking and sucking. Their tongues roamed in both of their mouths, tasting the sweet cream and coco that gave them pleasure. Tongues twisting and entwining into one another. Hands roamed, soft pleas, and sweat made their kiss more passively and demanding. Shikamaru moaned into the other teens mouth when he ripped the boy's mesh shirt and put an cold sticky substance on his bare chest. The Hyuuga boy soft lucid hands spread the cream every inch of Nara's chest as far as he felt was needed. The more Neji touched him, the more Shikamaru started to buckle underneath him and wanted more, no matter how troublesome it was.

The Hyuuga teen pulled away breathless and lips swollen. The lazy teen eyes were half lit, filled with lust and love for the other. They both stared for what seemed like eternity of time, when the Nara teen took the initiative by grabbing the other teen head back down for more. This time it was slower and softer taking their time enjoying each other company. Neji broke off the kiss and started to trailed down Shikamaru's jaw line to the crevice of his neck. Nibbing and biting on the skin leaving marks, he found a weak spot that made the light brown eyed boy jump in ecstasy. The Hyuuga teen felt nails digging his back that traveled down his spine.

Neji felt around Shikamaru's chest again, coming across a hardness that he pinched and twisted it roughly. The white eyed boy stop abruptly to take the awaiting hardness in his mouth. Tasting the sweetness that he put on earlier, the vanilla flavored cream and the bitterness filled his mouth. Gnawing and playing with it, Shikamaru arched his back. The lazy boy took a glimpse of the other teen, smirking while he was doing his work. Neji looked back at him with glowing eyes and continued to his licking of teasing.

"N-neji..." he panted back at him as the Hyuuga teen began to slowly licking every once of dessert snack that was spawned all over his chest. Lower and lower he went, the more the lazy teen breathing got unsteady. The Nara clan boy wonders how come Neji teeth hasn't broke off when the other boy took the button and ripped with them. He spit the circle plastic onto the green grass, tearing off his pants in the process. Neji blew hot breath on Nara's rather large erection through his blue and white cloud boxer shorts. The boy raked his nails in Shikamaru's inner thighs that sent an absolutely sensation through him like high voltage. Just as other teen was about to claim this troublesome problem when...

Shikamaru bolted out of his sleep, breathing rapidly holding his chest trying to regain his pulse rate. He looked around the dim room and spotted a figure that was sitting on the edge of the bed eating what appears to be ice cream...

Ice cream? The Nara boy thought suddenly. The sighed annoyingly throwing the covers off almost on the plush brown carpet. He stomped his way to the bathroom and shutting the door violently that made the figure jump back a little. The door swung open again giving the other teen a dead look.

"Neji," he said trying his best to cover his bulge in his boxers, "Throw that thing away and come in here now." with that he closed the door again. For the first time in his life, the other teen felt confused by his boyfriend's behavior. Shrugging the thought off, he made his way to the bathroom, taking the Hot Fudge Sundae with him.

_Owari...

* * *

_

**Authors Side Note:**

Wee that was fun-fun! I actually feel sorry for poor Shikamaru -shakes head- but then again I don't. -laughs insanely-

Man, this pairing got me hooked like a fish..


End file.
